The present disclosure is related to the arrangement and operation of a patient helper at a patient support. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to the a patient helper apparatus with a patient assist handle.
Patient helpers known in the art provide a shaft supported over a patient support such as a hospital bed. Some patient helpers are used in conjunction with triangular grab bars or traction devices that hang down from the patient helper shaft. Patient helpers are known to be removable from the patient support for storage when not in use.
In the prior art, patient helpers included shafts cantilevered over a patient support with triangular grab bars hanging from the shaft so that a patient could pull themselves up while on the patient support. Such patient helpers and grip handles did not provide support for a patient outside the footprint of the patient support. Additionally, such patient helper shafts could easily deflect when a force was applied to the cantilevered shaft